Finally Loved?
by cleo21
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke both have been through the same thing, both are wanting something real. This is a story if when those worlds collide.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, i wish I did though.

NaruXSasu, don't like, don't read, simple as that.

Words like _'this'_ are Naruto's thoughts.

Hope you guys like it.

Finally Loved?

"Going through the pain of heart break just gives us another chance to find the one that won't break it." - Unknown.

Naruto was tired of this feeling, this feeling of being so _alone. _He was so tired of the pain that accompanied loneliness. He wanted something real, but no matter what he did, that feeling never went away. He could never find any one that seemed to be right, every one was always wrong. He picked out every single thing to make them wrong to make them not good enough. And he knew this, he knew this quiet well, he knew that something had to be done, he _needed_ to find happiness. But....._how?_

The blonde groaned as he leaned back in his chair. He wanted to find some one.....but it seemed to be mission impossible, plus, of course, it was Valentine's Day. Sounds _cliche_ but knowing that a holiday that's meant for lovers, is going to mean just him, the feeling was growing worse. He groaned again and sat up, reaching for his cigarettes. He quickly lit one up and inhaled it's rich, thick smoke.

He rubbed his temples and flipped the ash. He took another drag, blowing out the smoke. The boy dabbed the cancer stick out in the ash tray and got up to walked the shower. He warmed up the water to his preferred temperature and got in. _'Why can't I find someone I actually want to be with?'_ He began to wash himself, making sure he'd be all fresh.

Once he got out, he dried his self off, wrapped the towel around his lower half, walked through his tiny apartment, and into his room to find some clothes. Once he found clothes he though suit him, he got dressed and towel dried his unruly golden locks. He put on his shoes, grabbed his cigarettes, and headed out the door to meet up with that gang, there was nothing else better to do, so why not?

He walked up the road and saw Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji. He lit up another cigarette and took a long drag. He blew out the smoke and nodded his head toward them. Kiba grinned and said "Hey Naruto!" He met up with them and replied, "Not a damn thing." They've been friends for quiet some time. Kiba is a dog-loving, tan skinned, loud mouth. Shikamaru is a lazy, tony pail wearing, smart as fuck, nice guy. Sasuke Uchiha is a pale skinned, dark raven-like hair, and deep onyx eyes. He is the definition of sexy. He is sex on legs.

Naruto always thought that maybe he could be with a guy like Sasuke, but never really pursued it. The gang always says that the raven likes him, but the one time he texted him asking if that was true, he got the oh-so-famous-Uchiha answer, 'I don't know.' So he just dropped it, sorta. What ever happens, happens.

The gang just chilled and talked for a while. The subject of Naruto and Sasuke hooking up was brought up a few times. The blonde's face tinged red, and Sasuke smirked, but that's all that was said. They broke apart for a little bit to go get some jackets, it was getting cold. Naruto went home to get his orange jacket.

The sun had set a long time ago, and everyone was freezing balls. So slowly, one by one, the gang split. Naruto and Sasuke were the last ones left. The just finished sharing a cigarette, when Sasuke said, "My hands are fucking numb." The blonde boy, giving a nice gesture, replied, "My hands are always warm, I can try to warm them up."

Naruto held out his hands, and Sasuke took them in his own. The tanned boy began to rub them, trying to create some friction to help thaw the raven's icy hands. Naruto looked up at the other boy, and the image he saw took his breath away. The moon light hit his pale skin perfectly. Naruto noticed he was staring and tried to get rid of his embarrassment.

"Today's Valentine's Day, and we both don't have any one special. It sucks, doesn't it?" Naruto said. Sasuke locked eyes with him, and mumbled, "Yeah, it does actually." Naruto chuckled lowly, he began to go in to a deep thought. He started to think out loud. "I wish I had someone, someone who would love me, for me. Some one that would treat me right.....I-....I just want something real. Is that so hard to ask for?" Naruto was staring off at the ground. He didn't realize that onyx eyes were watching him with great interest.

"Yeah, I know how you feel I know that feeling quiet well. But hey, that's apart of life, ain't it?" Oceanic eyes met onyx. _'Maybe I could ask him to be my Valentine. I am interested in him....." _Naruto chuckled once more and began to rub his friend's hands again. He took in a deep breath and said "You could be my Valentine."

The Uchiha looked at him for a long minute, emotions playing across his deep eyes, then he whispered, "I-....I don't know." But Naruto didn't let that stop him. So he pushed it a little bit further. "Well.....We both don't have no one, and honestly, I'm interested in you. So why not?" Naruto's eyes had hope.

Sasuke took in a deep breath, "I-....I just don't know." The hope in the blonde's eyes faded quickly. _'Wow.....He said it again....But.....he stuttered.....Maybe he's like me? Hmmm......" _Naruto didn't want Sasuke to seem like it kind of hurt all that bad, so he chuckled and said, "Well.....damn....." Sasuke already knew Naruto didn't like the rejection, so he stuttered out. "I mean....Like I am interested in you too....It's just that....I....Just don't want to get hurt again to be quiet honest with you." Onyx eyes showed sincerity.

"Yeah, I understand that completely. I feel the same way, yah know? I-...I was just asking." Naruto really didn't know what else to say. But a feeling rose that hasn't in a long time. He didn't _want_ to give up. It felt like his mind was already set. It was set on Sasuke. What happens next?

The cold finally started to get to them both. Sasuke walked Naruto home. They both stood outside Naruto's door. "Thanks for walking with me, you really didn't have to." The raven smiled slightly and replied, "It's no big deal, I wanted to anyways." Naruto smiled back, a big, toothy smile. "Just text me or call if you want to. Thanks again. By the way, Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke." Once again, the smile was returned and the raven said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto. I'll talk to you later." And with that, Naruto gave Sasuke a hug, the Uchiha returning it equally. They stayed like that for a little more than needed, both seeming like they didn't want to let go. They said their good byes, and Naruto walked into his apartment.

Naruto didn't realize that Sasuke looked back when he walked away. Sasuke didn't realize that Naruto's heart was pounding like he was about to have a heart attack. And neither of them realized what was yet to come.

This is my second real story im writing.

tell me what you think and maybe if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me

I hoped you enjoyed it.

Il update as soon as i get the chance to.


End file.
